Forget You Ever Found Me
by SMARTIESAREMYBRANDOFHEROIN
Summary: Edward never came back for Bella when he left in New Moon. Eighty years later, the Cullens return to Forks. Bella learns the truth, but does she forgive them? Edward realizes he has to let her go, but what happens when he also realizes he can't?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

**Chapter 1**

**A Single Tear**

It had been eighty years.

Eighty years today.

Eighty years since they left me. Eighty years since _he_ left me.

Eighty years since I lost my life.

It had been eighty years.

Eighty years today.

I still loved them. All of them, including _him_. I couldn't let them go. Life was never the same. I didn't have a life to be the same. I wish the car accident had taken me as well as my friends.

Sixty years ago, Jessica, Angela, Jacob, Mike, Lauren, Ben, Eric, Tyler and I were coming back from a road-trip to Arizona. I remembered it all too well.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey who wants a song?" Tyler asked, moving his attention from the road to us._

"_No!" Everybody had chorused_

_He pouted and looked back at the road._

"_Tyler, mind the deer!" Angela screamed. Tyler swerved, noticing the small fawn on the road. We crashed into the trees, the car turned upside down and the side was torn off. The windows had shattered. I called everyone's names. Only Jacob answered._

"_Bella? Bella! Are you alright?"_

"_Jake! I'm alright, how are you?"_

"_A few cuts"_

"_Is it just us?" I asked, on the brink of tears. He knew what I meant._

"_Yes" he said, his voice grim_

"_We need to get out of here" I was surprisingly calm. It hadn't hit yet. I crawled out of the wreckage, Jake followed me. I gasped when I saw him. _A few cuts was an understatement_, he was covered in blood and glass stuck out of various slashes._

"_Jake! Oh my God, Jake! You call this a few cuts" I started sobbing. He crawled to my side._

"_I love you" he whispered. I looked at him to see his eyes roll back in his head._

"_Jake!" I cried, and cradled his head in my arms. "Jake! Don't you dare leave me! Jake! Stay with me, Jake. Stay with me! You're not going anywhere, do you hear me? Not without me!"_

_I could tell he couldn't hear me. I was alone._

"_No! No, please! Jake!"_

"_Bella?" A familiar voice asked._

END FLASHBACK

I went to the graveyard I lived next to. The graveyard my friends were buried in. I visited their graves one-by-one. I read the dates on the gravestones again. God knows how many times I'd done that in sixty years.

JESSICA STANLEY

1977-2005

AGED 28 YEARS

MICHEAL NEWTON

1977-2005

AGED 28 YEARS

ANGELA WEBER

1977-2005

AGED 28 YEARS

BEN CHENEY

1977-2005

AGED 28 YEARS

TYLER CROWLEY

1978-2005

AGED 29 YEARS

LAUREN MALLORY

1978-2005

AGED 29 YEARS

ERIC YORKEY

1977-2005

AGED 28 YEARS

It broke my heart to look at them. When I looked at Jake's grave, it felt like my heart was breaking, being stepped on, and then being ripped to shreds.

JACOB BLACK

1976-2005

AGED 26 YEARS

_I miss you, Jake, _I thought, knowing he would hear me.

A single tear fell from my eye.


	2. Chapter 2 Life Is Cruel

BPOV

**Chapter 2**

**Life Is Cruel**

It was weird. I was now what I had used to fear being.

I was _old_.

Ninety-Eight years old to be precise. I envied the Cullens in a way. Not only were they beautiful, they stayed the same age. They lived forever and stayed frozen in their perfection for the rest of their existence. I also envied Edward. He had his loving family; his parents, his brothers, his sisters and his friends.

I had loneliness.

He had love.

I had nothing.

He took everything I loved eighty years ago. Then Charlie died in a car accident. Then I lost my friends at the hands of a deer- A stupid, stupid _deer_. Then I remembered what else happened that day.

FLASHBACK

"_Bella?" A familiar voice asked._

_He was exactly what I needed, but I didn't turn. My best friend had just died in my arms, and I had lost all eight of my other friends as well- All because of a stupid deer._

"_Bella. It's Carlisle Cullen"_

"_Eight, all dead, me, please, help" was I could say. All I could think about was Jake._

"_Carlisle?" Another voice asked. Rosalie._

"_Eight, all dead, me, please, help" I mumbled again_

"_She's in deep shock, Rosalie. Get Jasper here"_

"_Bella?" Rosalie asked_

"_Eight, all dead, me, please, help"_

_She gently pulled me away from Jake's body._

_A blood-curdling scream filled the air. Rosalie jumped back. Then I realized it was me who'd screamed. I started sobbing hysterically._

"_Rose, get her to Jasper. Now!"_

_She knelt beside me and pulled out her phone. Her eyes locked with mine as she spoke to her brother._

"_Jasper. You knew to get down here, now… Yes… Southridge Way…There's a lot of blood… No. Only Bella survived…She just keeps mumbling the same words, over and over…Eight, all dead, me, help, please…no…hurry, Jasper. I'm worried about her"_

_Did _Rosalie_ just say she was worried about me?_

_Alice and Jasper were there in an instant. Alice ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt waves of calm and peace from Jasper, but it couldn't sway the heartbreak I felt._

"_Eight, all dead, me, help, please"_

"_Bella?" Jasper said, "Bella, listen to me. You need to calm down. Your emotions are running dangerously high. You're on the verge of a breakdown"_

_I knew that._

"_I've missed you all. So much"_

_Everything went black._

_When I woke up, I was in Forks Hospital. They told me that Emmett had carried me in and that the rest of the Cullens, except Edward, had spent the whole night by my side. Then they'd left._

END FLASHBACK

The Cullens had been there that day. The deer had run out onto the road from the forest; like it was being chased- Like it was being _hunted_.

The Cullens had been hunting there that day, well Carlisle and Rosalie anyway, and the deer must have run out onto the road away from them. That fit, but if they had been hunting the deer, they'd witnessed everything, the crash, Jake, everything. They'd seen everything and not bothered to try and save any of us. They must have known two people were still alive, they'd have heard our heartbeats. If Jacob and I hadn't have crawled out of the wreckage, would they've tried to save us?

I didn't know the answer to that.

Some days I wish they wouldn't have, I could have died with my friends, and I would have been happy.

Some days I wish Jasper had killed me on my eighteenth birthday; I would have been at peace then.

But I still wish for the same thing every day- I wish Edward still loved me.

But alas, life is cruel.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N.**

**Hey just a quick hi and to ask you to look at my poll. It's to do with chapter 4. Chapter 3 is being written now and as soon as I get the results I will start writing chapter 4.**

**Luv ya,**

**S.A.M.B.O.H**


	4. The Last Time I Ever Saw Her

**A/N: ****Hya! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, even if it was just to tell me the poll wasn't working. : ( **

**THE POLL IS NOW ON MY PROFILE. PROMISE ; )**

**Anyways, this chapter ****is about how Alice feels when they move back to Forks and is dedicated to Saturday's Dawn, Amaurea6, LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376 and Anna Banana Montana Savannah!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

**Chapter 3**

**The Last Time I Ever Saw Her**

Yes!

We were moving back to Forks, and he _was_ coming with us.

Finally Edward was going to have to face what he'd done. To all of us.

He'd tried so many times to get out of moving back to Forks, but my talents had helped me ruin his plans each time.

Life just hasn't been the same without Bella. Eighty years and we're all still grieving.

Emmett never jokes around, Carlisle never laughs, Esme hardly ever smiles, and Jasper is _still_ guilty for what he did, though Bella forgave him before we even left. Even Rosalie isn't as sharp as she usually is.

And Edward... I don't know. He just stays away from us as much as possible, which hurts Esme even more. I don't know how he could live with himself.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I were in my Porsche, and as we turned off onto the little dirt road, I felt a little bit better. I'd missed this place. As the house came into view, I felt good for the first time in eighty years.

I nearly flew out the car to the door. I stepped slowly through the front door.

I closed my eyes and let the memories contained in the house engulf me. I saw the past again, which was quite unusual, since I'm used to seeing the future.

"_I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice" I heard Carlisle say from downstairs._

"_Don't underestimate James__. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on... I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here, truly sorry" Laurent replied_

"_Go in peace" Was all Carlisle said to him._

"_Hey, Edward!" I said enthusiastically as Jazz and I came down the staircase._

_I ran down the stairs and came to a sudden stop in front of Bella. I saw Carlisle and Esme shoot me warning glances._

"_Hi, Bella!" I said, and bounced forward to kiss her cheek. "You do smell nice, I've never noticed before"_

_Jasper was at my side instantly. "Hello, Bella" he greeted her, keeping a safe distance. Edward raised one eyebrow at him. I guessed he was making Bella feel a little more comfortable. "Hello, Jasper" she smiled shyly_

"_It's nice to meet you all," Bella said, "You have a very beautiful home" she added conventionally._

"_Thank-you, we're so glad that you came" Esme spoke with feeling, and Edward nodded once at whatever Carlisle was thinking._

"_Oh, this is _beautiful_!" Esme cooed "We'll have to redecorate, though. Make it more..." She seemed to struggle finding the right word. Edward and I laughed a second before she said it, our gifts letting us in on the joke before everyone else. "_Cullen-y_"_

_The rest of the family doubled up at her new word._

"_Happy Birthday Bella!" Everyone chorused as she and Edward walked through the door. Carlisle walked over and put his arm around her shoulder._

"_Sorry, Bella," he stage-whispered "We couldn't reign Alice in"_

_Yeah, as if I'd let you stop me, Carlisle. I'd turned the whole room pink, and could foresee no danger in the immediate future._

_Ha!_, I thought to myself, _how wrong I was._

I suddenly saw Edward running from the house.

_It's all your fault!_, I screamed at him through my thoughts, _it's your fault you don't like my memories! It's your fault you can't stand the sight of our home without Bella! It's your fault she's dead now!_

_Everything is wrong because of you!_

I hadn't forgiven Edward, and I possibly never would. I missed my sister, my _Bella_; it felt like she should be here, forever eighteen with her family.

She was dead now, though, and I'll cherish the last time I ever saw her.

Everything else was wrong, but one sole thing was right.

I was home.


	5. ENTER AT OWN RISK AN

**WARNING: ON SEVERE SMARTIE-KICK- VERY HIGH. ENTER AT OWN RISK.**

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (Alice's POV). You are so totally gonna get gifts!!!!**

**I is gonna start previewing chapters if u review them. Yogigirl68 is defo gonna get 1, ur hyper personality make me laugh, and gabzCoatz cause u gave me the best idea ever!**

**TTFN,**

**S.A.M.B.O.H**


	6. Apparition

BPOV

**Chapter 4**

**Trusted Protector**

I carried the crystal vase over to the sink. I'd gotten some flowers from town, and was filling my best vase with water when I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

"Bella" they called. I turned round slowly, thinking that it couldn't possibly be them.

I dropped the vase as soon as I saw them.

Standing before me, pale as a vampire, the brown intensified in her eyes and hair, stood Angela Weber. She hadn't changed from the last time I saw her. Except that a visible light shone around her form in the purest shade of white.

"Angela?" I asked tentatively, still hopelessly telling myself it wasn't her.

"It's been too long," I opened my mouth to say something, but she raised one hand to stop me. "I know is weird for you, it is for me, too, but please listen to what I have to say"

I nodded at her, and she zoned out.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will not be alone much longer. They come, seeking unknown truths, and will not leave empty-handed. Listen as you have with me, and you will be rewarded"

"Angela, what does that mean?"

She zoned back in again.

"I have no clue whatsoever. But there's more" Zoning out again, she continued,

"Keep your friends close, Bella, but keep your enemies closer. There is a fine line between enmity and friendship- people who you think of as enemies may prove to be friends, and vice versa. Tread carefully, Bella Swan, you never know when you may slip"

With what I assumed was her last message, she started fading.

"Ange!" I screamed

Her eyes fixed on me, with such intensity I'd never seen in them, and she spoke in grave tones, "Listen to me, Isabella Swan. I have to leave you, but I will not leave you unprotected. I trust the hands I leave you in, and know I am right to"

Angela's fast-fading figure hugged me gently, "Goodbye, Bella" she whispered in my ear.

A blink later, she was gone.


	7. Chapter 5

BPOV

**Chapter 4**

**Trusted Protector**

I carried the crystal vase over to the sink. I'd gotten some flowers from town, and was filling my best vase with water when I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

"Bella" they called. I turned round slowly, thinking that it couldn't possibly be them.

I dropped the vase as soon as I saw them.

Standing before me, pale as a vampire, the brown intensified in her eyes and hair, stood Angela Weber. She hadn't changed from the last time I saw her. Except that a visible light shone around her form in the purest shade of white.

"Angela?" I asked tentatively, still hopelessly telling myself it wasn't her.

"It's been too long," I opened my mouth to say something, but she raised one hand to stop me. "I know is weird for you, it is for me, too, but please listen to what I have to say"

I nodded at her, and she zoned out.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will not be alone much longer. They come, seeking unknown truths, and will not leave empty-handed. Listen as you have with me, and you will be rewarded"

"Angela, what does that mean?"

She zoned back in again.

"I have no clue whatsoever. But there's more" Zoning out again, she continued,

"Keep your friends close, Bella, but keep your enemies closer. There is a fine line between enmity and friendship- people who you think of as enemies may prove to be friends, and vice versa. Tread carefully, Bella Swan, you never know when you may slip"

With what I assumed was her last message, she started fading.

"Ange!" I screamed

Her eyes fixed on me, with such intensity I'd never seen in them, and she spoke in grave tones, "Listen to me, Isabella Swan. I have to leave you, but I will not leave you unprotected. I trust the hands I leave you in, and know I am right to"

Angela's fast-fading figure hugged me gently, "Goodbye, Bella" she whispered in my ear.

A blink later, she was gone.


	8. Chapter 6

EDWARDPOV

**Chapter 6**

**Insanity Is Good**

I think I'm going mad. I can smell her. I can't be, though, she's dead. We all knew that. Isabella Marie Swan was dead, she was never coming back. That hurt.

I ran back to Jasper.

"Can you smell that, Jazz?"

He sniffed, and his eyes turned black. _It can't be_, he thought

"Bella" he said incredulously

"Jasper, it can't be her"

"I know, but just _smell_ it, Edward. I've never encountered something so appealing since we left Bella. It _has_ to be her"

"She's dead, Jasper, let it go"

"Get the others here, they'll tell you the same"

He pulled out his phone.

"Carlisle, get here now. Bring the others"

He didn't give him chance to reply and clicked the phone shut.

Our family arrived in a matter of seconds.

"It's true Edward" Alice said, and then adding, _that _is_ Bella_, in her thoughts

"What's happened, Edward?" Carlisle asked

"See what you can smell" Jasper said calmly

Rosalie, Emmett and Esme gasped.

"Bella" they said in unison

"No doubt" Emmett continued

"She's still alive" Esme's tone was incredulous

"NO!" I roared, "Isabella Swan is dead, there is no possible way that she could be alive!"

"Unless she got changed" Rosalie suggested

"That is quite possible" Carlisle mused

"Bella stayed human! She was happy and she died peacefully!" I shouted, trying to convince myself.

"You don't know that" Jasper said quietly

Alice got a vision, but then blocked her thoughts by singing Taylor Swift's Fearless in her head.

_There's something about the way,_

_The street looks when it's just rained,_

_There's a glow off the pavement,_

_You walk me to the car,_

_And you know I want to ask you to dance right there in the middle of the parking lot..._

"Alice? Why are you blocking your thoughts?"

"No reason" she lied

"I'm going to find my little sis" Emmett declared. Before I could stop him, he was running the way the scent told him. All of us followed him. We came across a quaint little house a mile down. The scent was stronger than ever before. Suddenly someone pulled up to the house in a Mercedes Saloon, C-Class by the look of it. An elderly woman stepped out, and the scent was maddening, my eyes turned a dark, fearful, pitch-black despite the recent hunting trip. There was something familiar about the woman, as she turned around my musing was interrupted. She looked towards where my family and I stood with unmistakeable chocolate brown eyes.

I decided.

Insanity is good.


	9. Chapter 7

EMMETTPOV

**Chapter 7**

**Hello, Mr. Brain**

"Emmett, Rosalie, Esme" Carlisle called. Me and Rose were upstairs, watching a movie on the flat screen in our room. Esme, I assumed, wow! I knew a big word! _Assumed_- That was good for me. Anyways, Esme was in her and Carlisle's room, something about blue-prints, she said. What were blue-prints, anyway? Oh well, better go and see what my daddykins wants.

Alice and Carlisle were outside by the cars. "What is it, Carlisle" Esme asked.

"Jasper and Edward want to see us"

"Can't they just come here?" I whined.

"No, Emmett. This is big" Alice snapped. Stupid hyper-pixie, I wanted to stay here.

"Fine" I sulked

"It's ok, baby," Rose cooed at me, "If it's something to do with Edward, it won't be long"

I grinned at her. God, I loved her, she was perfect- my beautiful angel.

"We need to go" Carlisle hinted, and we took off running. We reached Edward and Jasper in a matter of minutes.

"It's true, Edward" Alice said. What the hell was she on about?

"What's happened, Edward?" Carlisle asked

"See what you can smell" Jazz said calmly.

I gasped.

"Bella" I said. Rose and Esme said it at the same time.

"No doubt" I continued

"She's still alive" someone whispered

"NO!" Edward shouted, "Isabella Swan is dead, there is no possible way that she could be alive!"

"Unless she got changed" Rose suggested

"That is quite possible" Carlisle murmured

"Bella stayed human! She was happy and she died peacefully!" He roared

"You don't know that" Jasper said quietly

"Alice? Why are you blocking your thoughts?" Edward asked

"No reason" she replied

"I'm going to find my little sis" I declared. Before Edward could stop me, I was running the way the scent told me. All of them followed me. We came across an old house a mile down. The scent was stronger than ever before. Someone pulled up to the house in a nice black Mercedes; an elderly woman stepped out, and the scent became stronger. There was something familiar about the woman, as she turned around I saw why. She looked towards where we stood with chocolate brown eyes.

Edward suddenly took off the opposite way.

_Bye, bye Eddiekins,_ I thought happily.

"Can we go see her? Please? Please? Please!" I whined, jumping up and down

"No, Emmett" Carlisle said

"Why?" I shouted. Bella turned around sharply to my voice.

"Emmett?" she called, "Emmett Cullen?"

"Bellsie!" I shouted, and ran to her. I scooped her up into a hug.

"Emmett, can't breathe"

"Oh, sorry" I put her down, "What happened to you?"

"I got old" she stated

"_How_ old?" I asked, grinning

She smiled weakly back. "Are the others with you?" she asked

Oh, crap! What was I meant to say now? Esme rushed out the trees and hugged Bella tightly- well, as tightly as she could.

"Esme" Bella breathed

"Oh, Bella. Look at you" Esme breathed

"Why don't you come in?" Bells suggested, "All of you" she called more loudly

Rosie, Carlisle, Alice and Jazz emerged from the trees.

WOW! Two big words in one day! Nice one, Emmett! Why thank-you brain, I haven't seen you for a while, how are you? I'm just fine, thank-you. Good. Are going to go in, then? Or are you going to stay out here? What was that, Mr. Brain?

"Emmett?" Jasper called "You coming?"

"Yep" I said, skipping over to the house. I shuddered as I noticed the graveyard next to the house. Bella has sure gotten weird, who would want to live next to a bunch of dead people?


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I really wanted to have a chapter in from Emmett's POV, and I thought it worked well. Anyway, you might remember bits of this chapter from the last. Enjoy!**

BELLAPOV

**Chapter 8**

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

"Why?" somebody shouted from the woods. I knew that voice, but I hadn't heard it in eighty years and it was unlikely to be who I thought it was.

"Emmett?" I called, "Emmett Cullen?"

"Bellsie!" The voice boomed in high voice. It sounded like Emmett when he was excited- _Really_ excited.

Suddenly Emmett bounded out the trees and scooped me up in a bone-crushing hug.

They'd been hiding in plain sight. Plain sight of a vampire, that is.

"Emmett, can't breathe" I managed to say

"Sorry," he put me back down, "What happened to you?"

"I got old" I stated

"_How_ old?" He asked, grinning. Same old Emmett. But I needed to get to the point.

I smiled weakly back. "Are the others with you?" I asked

As if to answer my question, Esme rushed out the trees and hugged me tightly- well, at least she didn't suffocate me like Emmett nearly had.

"Esme" I breathed

"Oh, Bella. Look at you" Esme whispered

"Why don't you come in?" I suggested, "All of you" I called more loudly, knowing there was really no need.

Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice and Jazz emerged from the trees.

I hugged Alice like there was no tomorrow, for I knew there wouldn't be with them. I went shake Jasper's hand, but he hugged me too. My surprise must have been more evident to Jasper's talent. He laughed, and the sound was carefree, rare for the old Jasper I knew. Well, things can certainly change. Jasper let me go, and Carlisle claimed me.

"I've missed you Bella" he said, letting me go.

I just smiled at Rosalie and it took me off guard when she smiled back.

We made our way inside, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and I. Jasper suddenly called, "Emmett, you coming?"

"Yep" Emmett replied, and came skipping inside. I shook my head; Emmett was truly a lost cause.

We settled on the sofas in the living room. I didn't know what to say now.

"So, how are you?" I asked. That was a good conversation starter, right?

"We've been better" Rosalie murmured

"Rosalie" Carlisle scolded

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant we've been better as in we were better when she was part of the family" she defended herself. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

Rosalie thought they were better with me? Well she had said she was worried about me the day of the accident. Maybe she didn't resent me as much as I'd thought she did.

"So, Jasper, you seem to be getting better"

He beamed. "Not on slip-up in eighty years, the last time was..."

"He trailed off, leaving his sentence unfinished. I guess that I knew the last time he'd slipped up- my disastrous eighteenth birthday party.

"Anyway, where's Edward?"

"He ran off somewhere" Emmett mentioned

"Oh"

"He's just deciding whether to visit you or not, Bella. He really wants to, but he doesn't think it would be the right thing"

"Typical"

"He's coming now, Bella. We'll go. Let him talk to you in private" Alice said. I nodded, and tears threatened in my eyes.

"You'll come back though, right?"

"Of course, Bella dear," Esme said, "We don't want to lose you again"

"Are you in the same house as before?"

"Yes, but we've changed around rooms"

"Kay"

"Goodbye, Bella" Carlisle said

"See you later, Guys"

"Bye!" Emmett shouted

They left the house, and a minute later, I knew they would be home.

A second later, Edward knocked on my door.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: i WOULD LIKE TO PROUDLY ANNOUNCE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS THE longest ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ENJOY**

BELLAPOV

**Chapter 9**

**You Belong With Me**

Three short raps, just like always. The radio was on from earlier. I walked slowly to door, only too aware of who was on the other side. I let the door swing open, and there stood my personal miracle. I hadn't noticed that it had started raining until I saw Edward. His tousled bronze hair was a little darker, and his shirt clung to his perfectly chiseled chest damply.

"Hello, Bella" He said. His voice, it was like he'd never been gone- eighty years of pain meant nothing anymore. He was back- whether he loved me or not, which he didn't, I didn't care.

"Hello, Edward. Come in"

"Thank-you" I moved out of his way, he stepped through the threshold and it hit me that Edward Cullen was actually in my house, wanting to talk to me. I closed the door softly behind him, and led the way to the living room. We sat on the sofas his family and I had only minutes earlier. He sat opposite me, on the other sofa, on the other side of the room. That stung.

"So, how are you?" He asked. He sounded nervous, which had been rare for him.

"I'm fine, well, I guess on what your definition of _fine_ is"

"That's good, I guess"

"Since when did you ever have to guess anything?"

"Bella, from the day I met you, I had to guess at everything"

I hadn't noticed, but we were leaning in closer to each other. I laughed once without humour and straightened up.

"Yeah right"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Bella," He said, straightening up himself. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have lied to you, once" He seemed ashamed to admit it, so he should. Although I loved him and missed him like crazy, he'd hurt me. Badly. Really badly.

"You told me loved me more than once, Edward"

"I wasn't lying. I was talking about when I told you I _didn't_ love you. Our last conversation, I never once spoke a truthful word to you, apart from when I said my family and I were moving, that wasn't a lie"

"I figured"

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"That you're a liar? Yeah, I get that"

"I never stopped loving you, Bella"

"Then why did you leave me?"

"I had to"

"No you didn't. You could've stayed with me. I could've been like you right now, in love and eighteen like I was"

"You have no idea what it's like"

"You never gave me the chance" I whispered

"I apologize"

"Accepted"

"Thank-you"

"How are_ you_?"

"I'm _struggling_ without you, Bella"

"Struggling?"

"I love you, always have, always will. It's been like hell without you"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I wanted to, so badly, but I was afraid that if saw you, I wouldn't be able to leave"

"Is that why you never came on the day of the accident?"

"Accident?"

Why was he playing dumb to make me say it? Did he _like_ to see me in pain?

"You know, the bus accident"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're saying"

"I thought you had perfect recall?"

"I do, but I have no recollection of any bus accident"

"Didn't they tell you?"

"Who?"

"Your family, Edward. All six of them got me too the hospital, and left just before I woke. Carlisle and Rosalie found me, and Jasper and Alice tried to help me calm down. Emmett carried me in"

He growled quietly.

"What about Esme?" he asked through gritted teeth

"The doctors told me there were six people, three men, three women. I never saw Esme, or Emmett for that matter, but I know they were there. I guess Alice's gift helped them leave exactly at the right time"

He didn't say anything. He just sat there, motionless and silent. Seconds turned into minutes, and I got worried.

"Edward?"

"I could have seen you again" He whispered, his topaz eyes agonized as they locked onto mine.

"I was twenty-eight; I was already too old for you"

"You still would have been mine"

"I couldn't have. I'm not like I was, Edward"

"You're still beautiful"

"Don't lie to me, Edward. I believe you too easily"

"I'm not lying"

"Edward, look at me! I'm grey and old. You're seventeen and I'm ninety-eight. I think eighty-one years is too big an age gap"

"I would be old as well, if I could age. I'd have been dead before you were even born"

"But you can't. Case closed. You should have changed me when you had the chance"

"I know. I wish I had"

"Can you repeat that? I wanna get it on tape"

He smiled a little.

"I've missed you. I never should have left you"

"You're right, you shouldn't. But I forgive you. Almost"

"You're all alone here, then?"

"Yeah. You get used to it"

"You never married?"

"There was never anybody else"

"I see"

"Do you? You brought my whole world crashing down, I was deemed to be alone when you lied and said you didn't want me"

"What have I done?"

"I love you, Edward. Nothing can change that"

"I want to try something"

"Don't kiss me. It wouldn't be right"

"Do you think I give a damn about right and wrong anymore? Doing the right thing caused me too much pain"

"You and I both"

He growled again.

"I have to go"

That caught me off guard.

"Oh. Goodbye, Edward"

"Goodbye, love"

"Bella" I clarified. I could've sworn I saw pain flash across his features, only for a moment, but I still saw it.

"Goodbye Bella" He got up and his hand cupped my face gently.

"You belong with me" he whispered

"Should, Edward. Should"

He sighed and removed his hand.

"May I come back tomorrow?"

"Of course"

"Until tomorrow"

"Until then"

He walked out the room, and I followed him. He let himself out, and took off running through the trees.

"I love you" I murmured after him.


	12. Chapter 10

ESMEPOV

**Chapter 10**

**Gingerbread Man**

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna get a head-start" Alice declared

"A head-start?" Rosalie asked

"Uh huh. Edward found out that we didn't tell him about the bus accident sixty years ago. He isn't very happy about it, to say the least. If we stay here, his homecoming scene isn't gonna be pretty. If we run, however, we can prolong our lives by about three hours"

"Nice to know" Emmett muttered

I heard Alice curse as she zoned. She dashed up the stairs as fast as she could when she came back to reality.

"Run!" She screamed.

Edward crashed through the door a moment later.

"How could you?" he roared, "I could have seen her again, I could have been with her again!"

"Edward, calm down. Please" I murmured, trying to soothe him. Apparently it didn't work.

"Why, Esme? Why should I? You prevented me from my happiness, you all did. Why would you do that to me? Do you like to see me in pain? Do you?" He shouted in my face. I started sobbing dry tears. I could see the truth in his words, I had prevented him from a chance at happiness when we didn't tell him of Bella's accident, he had every right to be angry. I didn't like to see him in pain, but that was all we saw since he left Bella, his once chance of a good life. I felt sorry for Jasper, not only did he have to deal with his own pain and loss; he had to deal with everyone else's as well.

He saw the pain in my eyes, regaining a little of his composure. "I'm sorry Esme; that was out of line. Please forgive me"

I nodded, "Of course Edward; I understand"

He hugged me gently, trying to stop my crying.

"Can I still chase Emmett?"

"If it makes you feel better, son"

He grinned.

"You'd better run, Em"

"What?" Emmett said, and then caught on. He ran out the door screaming, "Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" The room burst into hysterics, myself and Carlisle included. You could hear Alice giggling upstairs. Her laughs cut off abruptly.

Then the screaming began.


	13. Chapter 11

JASPERPOV

**Chapter 10**

**Uncontrollable**

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed, running down the stairs. "Edward!"

"Alice, calm down"

"I need Edward!" She shrieked. I could feel her terror and desperation coming out in thick bolts from my tiny pixie.

"What did you see that's got you so scared?"

"Bella"

"What about her?"

I felt a sharp jab of melancholy from her when I enquired about Bella.

"Edward!" She screamed again, and a second later he burst through the door.

"Alice! We have to do something!"

"I know!"

"Would someone please tell us other people what's going on?" Emmett asked.

"I saw Bella dead!" Alice whined

"She's old, Alice. She was gonna die sometime" Rosalie said.

There were so many different emotions running throughout the house. I felt Edward's desolation, Alice's terror, Emmett's shock, Carlisle's need to help Bella, Esme's disbelief, and worst of all, Rosalie's nonchalance. I'd never felt anything so _vile_. It wasn't the emotion itself that made it vile, it was the improbable way that Rosalie harboured it. She made it into a new emotion. I didn't think there was even a name for such a mood.

_Rosalism- an emotion portraying heartless moods, named after cold-hearted Rosalie Hale._

That fit.

Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Emmett suddenly rushed out the door. I followed quickly after them, as Esme and Rosalie did. Edward ripped the cottage door off its hinges in his rush to save Bella. She was on the floor, her eyes barely open. I could feel her emotions now, getting weaker and weaker by the second. When she saw Edward though, and the rest of our family, I was hit by a surge of love. It blocked everything out, all the desperation and terror my family felt, I suddenly thought of the song _Love Is All Around. _Nothing seemed more appropriate in that moment. Had the circumstances been less dramatic, I'm sure Edward would have argued.

"Edward" Bella breathed

"It's alright, love. You're going to be fine"

"Liar" she accused quietly

"Cross my heart"

"Your already dead, frozen heart"

"But it was never mine, it was always yours"

"I find that hard to believe"

"You shouldn't"

She screamed in pain.

"Bella!" Edward sobbed tearlessly

"It hurts," she wept, "So bad"

"Carlisle, help her!"

"Son, there's nothing I can do"

"God damn it, help her!"

"I'm sorry" Carlisle whispered

"You're gonna be ok, you hear me. You're gonna be alright"

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand the blatant lies. I couldn't stand the uncontrollable emotions. I ran.


	14. Chapter 12

EDWARDPOV

**Chapter 12**

**Peace**

No, please no. That couldn't be her, that couldn't be my Bella lying there. Lying on the floor, her eyes barely open. She was dying, there was no denying that. It was obvious- heart-breakingly, life-shatteringly obvious.

She breathed my name.

"It's alright, love. You're going to be fine"

"Liar" she accused quietly

"Cross my heart"

"Your already dead, frozen heart"

"But it was never mine, it was always yours"

"I find that hard to believe"

"You shouldn't"

She screamed in pain.

"Bella!" I sobbed tearlessly

"It hurts," she wept, "So bad"

"Carlisle, help her!"

"Son, there's nothing I can do"

"God damn it, help her!"

"I'm sorry" Carlisle whispered

"You're gonna be ok, you hear me. You're gonna be alright"

I hardly noticed Jasper running out the door. My eyes were for Bella only.

"We need to get her home" Carlisle murmured, "It will be easier to try and help her"

I nodded, and scooped her into my arms. She screamed again.

"Hush, love. We're gonna make you well again, you understand me? You're gonna be fine"

"Bella, we have to take you back to the house, it will be easier. Are you alright with that?"

"I want to go home"

"Bella, no. You have to go to our house"

"I know. The house on the river_ is_ my home"

I started running, and she had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Bella? Bella, love? Keep your eyes open" Her eyes flickered open, focused solely on my face.

"Thank you" I breathed

"Anytime" She smiled weakly. As I reached the house, I didn't slow down, instead I ran faster, up to the room we used as an operation theatre. I didn't know why we had it in a house of seven vampires, but I was suddenly grateful we did. I laid her on the table and let Carlisle see her. As I watched her weak form, something hit me.

It was clear; it was obvious- She was dying.

It wasn't right though, someone as kind and selfless as Bella shouldn't be _allowed_ to die. She didn't deserve this, my beautiful, sweet, saint-like Bella. Laid there on the table, another blood curdling scream issued from her lips.

"Edward" Carlisle's sad voice pulled me out of my reverie. I looked straight at him, but remained silent.

"I can only give her medication to stop the pain"

_I'm sorry, Son, I can't save her_, he thought.

"Isn't there something you can do, anything?"

He shook his head, "No"

"Can I, could you leave us alone, give her the pain meds, then go?"

"Of course" He turned back to Bella, and injected her with some sort of liquid. He turned back to me with a solemn look and walked over to my sister.

I turned around to see Alice sobbing tearlessly with her head in her hands and no Jasper to comfort her. I didn't blame him for running- I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have everybody else's feelings as well as his own. I was glad I didn't have his gift; it must be like pure hell right now.

"Alice" She got up; her distraught eyes fixed on mine, then allowed Carlisle to pull her out the door.

"Carlisle can't help me, can he?"

"No, I'm afraid he can't"

"I told you"

"You were usually right"

"I recall that the other way round"

_I love you_, a new voice thought. A voice I'd never heard, but sounded familiar

"Bella?" I asked incredulously

_Yes, Edward?_, she thought

"I can hear you"

"I know"

_You have to let me go, Edward. Don't even_ think_ about making a trip to Italy, do you hear me? Get the others, I'm drifting._

"Of course, love. Carlisle!" I called, knowing the others would come with him. They entered the room one by one with Carlisle in front, Esme and Alice close behind him. Jasper came to Alice's side, and Rosalie hesitantly stepped in before Emmett.

"She's going" Carlisle said. It needed no word from me.

"I love you," Bella said, "All of you. Even Rosalie"

"It's Rose" Rosalie clarified, letting Bella know she'd finally accepted her.

"Rose" Bella repeated, smiling weakly. She inhaled sharply, and she knew.

_Forget you ever found me again, Edward_, even with her thoughts, her tone was urgent

"Why?"

_I'd rather you remembered me the way I was_, she spoke this only to me.

"Goodbye" she whispered to the others.

_I love you, Edward Cullen. Never forget it_, her thoughts became faint, and then totally disappeared. She was gone.

Esme and Alice were dry-sobbing, comforted little by Carlisle and Jasper. Jasper and Carlisle's eyes were filled with sadness. They did not cry, but the pain they felt was obvious. Rosalie and Emmett were hugging tightly; Emmett rocked Rosalie slightly while tearless sobs shook her body. My brother's eyes mirrored Carlisle and Jasper's. My own eyes rested on Bella's lifeless body. I was crying tearlessly, and I suddenly felt something wet near the corner of my eye. Venom. I was crying venom for Bella. Somehow, in a sick way, it seemed ironic.


	15. Chapter 13

BELLAPOV

**Chapter 13**

**Implausible**

I could feel myself drifting. "Goodbye" I whispered, then thought, _I love you, Edward Cullen. Never forget it._

I felt myself fading, then I knew I was totally gone. I was crying Edward's name, and all the Cullens'. Surely death shouldn't be this painful, physically, mentally or emotionally. All I wanted was Edward, I didn't care if I was alive or dead- I just cared about seeing him again.

"Bella" Angela's voice came from behind me.

"Bella!" Called a new voice, excited and bright. Jacob.

"Jacob? Angela?"

"Hello, Bella. How are you?" Angela asked, kneeling down beside me

"Dead" I muttered

"But beautiful" Jacob said truthfully

"Jake, I'm ninety-eight"

"Are you?" he said challengingly.

"Jake, let her look in the mirror- she needs to see" He nodded and ran off. He returned a second after Angela had helped me onto my feet.

I stared into the mirror, and the girl looking back wasn't me. It couldn't be, not unless....

Her hair was a deep mahogany, cut in the exact style it was when I was eighteen. All her features were perfect, and her full lips were a dark cherry red. She was beautiful, utterly and completely- but what took me most about her, were her eyes. They glowed a rich, petrifying scarlet.

She was a vampire- there was no other way her eyes could be that terrifying shade.

"That's not me, Ange. It can't be"

"Look again"

I did, and found that, if you looked past the dizzying beauty, there _was _a bit of me in there. Her lips were slightly out of proportion- the top a little too full to match the lower. Apart from that I could see no Bella Swan.

"Told you"

"How?" For the first time, I noticed my voice had changed. It was like wind chimes.

"You want nothing more than to be with the Cullens. With Edward. So, apparently fate dealt you this hand. You were destined for this Bella"

"But I'm dead. How can I be with them as a vampire when I'm dead?"

"You're not," Jake whispered, "The human Bella is dead, the ninety-eight year old Bella is dead. But you aren't. We're just here to say goodbye, since we won't ever see you again"

"Well then, goodbye, Bella"

"Yeah, bye Bella"

"Guys?"

"Uh-huh?"

"How do I get back home?"

"Click your heels twice" Jake said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"No, that won't work. When you blink, you'll be home- and we'll be gone"

"Thank you, for everything"

"Its fine, Bella" Angela said, and hugged me quickly. I squeezed her back, and then Jake enveloped us both.

"Jake!" I moaned, but he just grinned and let go.

"Goodbye, Bella" They said in unison. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, I was back in the Cullens' operating room.

They were all crying.

"Um, hi?" I tried. Seven heads snapped up in my direction.


	16. Chapter 14

BELLAPOV

**Chapter 14**

**Doubts**

"Um, hi?"

I was quickly scooped up into a hug by someone, but it was weird. Their skin wasn't cold. That same someone crashed their lips to mine, and I knew instantly who it was.

"Bella" he breathed

"I take it you missed me" Everyone laughed at that. Edward put me down and I was claimed by the rest of my family. Esme and Alice, Jasper and Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie, then finally Edward squeezed me again.

"What the hell's happening?" Emmett asked; trust him to ruin something like this.

"I don't know," I murmured helpfully, "When I died, when the old Bella died, I felt myself drifting and then I knew I was gone. I was thinking that death shouldn't be that painful, and I heard them. Jacob and Angela, they sort of _explained_ things. Basically I'm a vampire and, in all the ways that count, I'm alive"

"Let's hunt" Edward said enthusiastically and I hesitated. "Surely you must be thirsty?"

I nodded fervently, noticing the dull burn in the back of my throat. We took off out the window and jumped over the river. He grabbed my hand as we ran.

Stopping suddenly, he asked me, "What can you smell?"

I sniffed, and a new scent caught my attention.

It was tangy and a little appealing. I wrinkled my nose.

"I know. It takes some getting used to" he said, looking at me sympathetically.

I sighed. "Come on"

We arrived at the house a little over half an hour later. Jasper was in deep conversation with Carlisle, and Alice was sat with Rosalie, flipping through various fashion magazines. Esme was sketching something on a pad. She, Rose and Alice looked up as Edward and I entered. Esme's face stretched into an adoring smile.

"Bella! We're going shopping!"

"Alice, don't you think it's a little early for that?" Edward asked, earning himself a glare from Alice.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked

"Her eyes and self control" he stated, "She _is_ a newborn"

"But look at how she's dressed!" Alice cried, "She _needs_ me to show her how to use a wardrobe!"

"I'm sure I can manage on my own, Alice" I defended myself.

She glared in my direction. Mental Note- Never get in the way of a hyped-up pixie with a shopping obsession and clothes.

"Fine!" She huffed, "I'll wait until her eyes change"

"Alice, that may never happen" Carlisle said quietly. What? What did he mean? As long as I stayed on the vegetarian diet, my eyes would turn amber eventually- wouldn't they?

"Carlisle, what do you mean?" I asked

"I don't mean to alarm you, Bella. But since you haven't undergone the normal transformation, I doubt whether this scenario will be permanent. There is a fair chance you may fade away"

"What? You're telling me that I might just disappear one day?" He nodded gravely and I noticed everyone's shocked eyes locked on me.

"You're taking this very well" Jasper said

"Danger Magnet, remember. Is it really surprising nothing shocks me anymore?"

"I guess not"

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "_My_ danger magnet" he whispered in my ear. I laughed. "Always"

He smiled my favourite crooked smile, leaving me breathless. Only when I realized I wasn't feeling dizzy or light-headed, I knew I didn't _have_ to breathe.

Only then did I realize the others had left them room. "Where's everyone gone?"

"I think they were subtly trying to give us some alone time"

I smiled, and pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss. Obviously this wasn't enough for Edward; he pushed gently against the wall and kissed me passionately, my fingers trailing through his bronze hair. I pulled away, and lay my head against his marble chest. He embraced me gently, and I sighed contentedly. Who cared if I might fade away? Who gave a damn? Not me. I was now too strong to be torn from is side. Despite everything else, this moment was perfect.

I never wanted to let go.

Suddenly, Alice ran into the room, squealing and making me jump. Edward shot her a warning look. She went back out, a pout on her face. Edward pulled away from me and bent down. I gasped.

"Isabella Swan, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?" He said, producing a little velvet-covered box. He opened the lid, revealing the gold ring inside it. Diamonds were set in it diagonally in the oval face.

There was so much I wanted to say. Some were worse than others. Not wanting to embarrass myself, I just whispered, "Yes"

He grinned and slid the ring on my left hand.


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Short chapter today. Sadly, this is the last chapter. *Wipes tear from eyes* you've all been great. Love to all who reviewed, and I'm starting a new story soon. Here is the very short last instalment of Forget You Ever Found Me.**

BELLAPOV

**Chapter 15**

**Happily Ever After**

I was glad I was a vampire right now. If I were human, I would surely fall down the stairs. Especially in the high-heeled death-traps Alice had forced me into. Alice, Edward and I had agreed on a small, family only ceremony since everyone else had died, so it was just us. Emmett, much to my surprise was acting as the minister, getting a clerical licence off the net, Esme was giving me away, Carlisle stood by Edward's side, Jasper was his best-man, Rosalie was playing the piano, and Alice was my bridesmaid. On the whole, everything had worked out perfectly. I could see how our happiness was affecting Jasper; he had a permanent wide grin plastered on his face. Carlisle had recently discovered something that led him to believe I would never fade away. Today was the best day of my life. I got Edward, a loving family, and I was forever eighteen- I was never going to fade. Esme placed my hand in Edward's, and I knew where I belonged. This was my blessing- my happily ever after.


	18. DISCLAIMER

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**


End file.
